Too Shocking for Words!
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: This is pretty much a story where Shanks runs away. But, you won't really get the story until you read the stories that go with it. It will say in the story, so, I don't need to say here. Anyway..I'm not very good at summaries so..I'll just stop here. xD
1. Chapter 1

This is another request story that I'm doing for, "Greymon Leader". It's like a sequel to the "An Unexpected Last Request, Two Years Later". Anyway, enjoy~! (I don't own One Piece.)

* * *

"BOW DOWN BEFORE ME! THE AMAAAZIIING MONKEY D. SHAAANKS!" Shanks yelled as he put on the hat that Ace got him.

"Hail the new the pirate king!" Luffy demanded as he stood right next to his son, with Nami on the other side of Shanks.

"Hail!" The crew members bowed as they played along with Shanks's little game.

"Now, my first order of business! I need all the food in the kitchen." Shanks ordered.

"Of course, sir!" Usopp saluted and walked to the kitchen and back with various foods.

"Very good, very good.." Shanks nodded and grabbed a piece of meat out of Usopp's arms.

"WAIT A MINUTE! IS THAT..CELERY?! YOU DARE BRING ME VEGETABLES?!" Shanks asked angrily.

"You said to bring all the food." Usopp answered, sweat-dropping a tad.

"DON'T SASS ME! DADDY! BEHEAD THIS TRAITOR!" Shanks demanded.

"Luffy, I think this game is getting out of hand." Nami whispered to Luffy worriedly.

"I agree." Luffy whispered back in reply as he grabbed the ten year old boy and lifted him in the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" Shanks demanded furiously.

"Nah, we're going to betray you." Luffy chuckled and stuck his tongue out at his son.

"Eh?!" Shanks said shockingly.

"Yep, but we'll let you stay on the ship if you make us Jolly Rogers." Nami teased playfully.

"Really?!" Shanks smiled gleefully as he saw the wide pieces of paper and markers now in his mother's hands.

"Yes, but only on the paper please." Nami said.

"Of course!" Shanks nodded quickly, and was let out of his father's grasp to draw on the paper.

"And Shanks, after this, meet me in my room." Nami said sweetly as she ruffled up Shanks's hair.

"Okay!" Shanks smiled.

* * *

(Nami's room)

_"I wonder when he'll stop drawing Jolly Rogers.." Nami thought as she piled up a bunch of navigation books._

"NAMI! LOOK!" Luffy yelled as he ran into Nami's room rambunctiously.

"Huh? What is it-?" Nami asked but got cut off by Luffy sticking a Jolly Roger on her face.

"Look! Shanks made a Jolly Roger of a butt with a straw hat on it!" Luffy laughed, barely being able to stand still.

"Luffy! It's not funny-" Nami said, but interrupted herself by looking at it clearly, and laughed at the stupidity. "It's still awful!" She chuckled.

"Oh yeah, mommy, you wanted me?" Shanks asked as he remembered what his mother told him beforehand.

"Oh, yes! Come here and sit down." Nami motioned nicely and patted the cushion, placed neatly on the chair next to her.

"Okay." Shanks nodded.

"Now, we're going to learn navigation, to see if you like it." Nami explained clearly.

"PFF-! HAHAHAHAHA! GOOD-LUCK!" Luffy guffawed as he punched the floor in laughter.

"IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY! GET OUT!" Nami yelled comically.

"Okay! Hahaha, later" Luffy chuckled as he walked out of the room.

"Now, Shanks, navigation is-" Nami started explaining but got cut off by the laughter coming from outside her room. "Ugh! What is it now?!" She thought out loud and opened her door to see Luffy and Zoro on the ground, laughing.

"She actually said she was going to teach him navigation?" Zoro asked.

"Yep!" Luffy chuckled.

"And I thought I was dense!" Zoro laughed.

"GO AWAY! YOUR TAUNTING LAUGHTER IS AFFECTING MY TEACHING!" Nami demanded angrily.

"Okay!" They said in unison and ran off.

"Ugh.." Nami sighed.

* * *

(After a while of teaching in Nami's room)

"Mommy...I'm bored.." Shanks yawned as his eyes drooped lazily.

"Well, I guess we can take a break." Nami sighed and closed the book.

Shanks smiled as he heard those words, and he quickly got off his chair and rushed to the bookshelf. He grabbed a bunch of them, and put them on the floor neatly. "I wonder what this book is about." Shank thought out loud and opened it curiously. The book was about the Marines! What?! Why did they even have a Marine's book here? Shanks grew curious about it anyway though, and read it. His eyes lit up as he read about them. "Wow! They're pretty cool!" He said out loud.

"Who's cool?" Nami asked curiously, as she turned her attention towards her son.

"Oh, the Marines. I thought they were icky! But, they're actually kind of neat..in fact..I think I might want to be one." Shanks smiled sincerely.

"WHAAAT?! N-NO WAY!" Nami shrieked, and was in complete, utter, shock.

Suddenly, the door opened completely. Luffy held on to the doorknob shakily, as if he was about to break it. "What the heck are you talking about?!" Luffy yelled in horrible anger as the doorknob broke into pieces.

"Luffy!" Nami stated loudly in shock as well.

"Marines are horrible! Why would you want to be a freaking marine?!" Luffy asked, extremely freaking out his son.

"U-uh.." Shanks stuttered shakily and backed away slowly.

"Luffy! You're scaring him!" Nami yelled as she grabbed the boy and pulled him into a hug.

"I just asked a simple question..why do you want to be a marine?" Luffy asked again, but impatiently.

"I-I t-t-t-though they...l-looked..cool.." Shanks answered fearfully.

"IF YOU WERE A MARINE, YOU WOULD HAVE TO KILL ME! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!" Luffy screamed and clenched his fists.

"Luffy! That's enough!" Nami yelled back.

"D-daddy.." Shanks cried.

Luffy's eyes widened in realization, and he cleared his throat. "Go to your room.." He ordered.

"But what about dinner?" Shanks asked quickly.

"You will not have dinner! Go to your room." Luffy almost yelled.

"Yes..sir.." Shanks obeyed and exited the room, turning his head away from his father.

"Luffy.." Nami said barely above a whisper.

"I'm going to go get some air.." Luffy said, and walked out of the room, hiding his face with his hat.

* * *

(In the ship's mast)

Luffy sat down on the floor, not bothering to sit on a seat. He watched Zoro train, patiently, and hoped he could talk to Zoro for guidance.

"Need something?" Zoro asked plainly.

"Yeah..I need some advice." Luffy replied softly.

"On what?" Zoro asked, putting down his weights.

"My son..he wants to be a marine.." Luffy stated coldly, and hid his face with his hat.

"W-woah! What?!" Zoro said surprisingly, completely dumbfounded by what Luffy just stated. "Why?" He asked, sitting next to Luffy now.

"I don't know why..I couldn't bring myself to talk about it anymore.." Luffy answered quietly.

"And why do you want my advice? Shouldn't you talk to Nami about this? Or your son?" Zoro questioned, still confused about this situation.

"I JUST CAN'T TALK TO THEM RIGHT NOW!" Luffy snapped.

Zoro's eyes widened from the sudden yell that escaped Luffy's mouth. He wasn't sure how to react to this behavior.

"I-I'm sorry..I snapped at them too.." Luffy said barely peeking above a whisper. "I can't show my face to my family now..I yelled at them..I scared my son..he probably hates me now." He whispered solemnly, now gripping onto his shirt's sleeves.

Zoro watched calmly, he understood what he meant by this. Luffy was ashamed, ashamed that he showed such an ugly part of him towards his family. Zoro stood up and put his hand on Luffy's shoulder and smiled kindly. "We all make regretful mistakes that we can't take back..but that doesn't mean we have to run away from the mistake." Zoro stated cleverly.

Luffy smiled back, he was calmer now because of Zoro's words. "I just don't want my son to become a government dog like the cp9." Luffy explained sincerely.

"Hmph, you're starting to sound like my father." Zoro huffed.

"Eh? You wanted to be a marine?" Luffy asked, a bit shocked.

"That can be for another time, but for now, you should get some rest." Zoro suggested as he left the room.

"Wait, Zoro." Luffy interrupted.

"Hmm?" Zoro hummed and looked back.

"Thanks." Luffy smiled nicely.

"It was nothing." Zoro yawned as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

(In Nami and Luffy's room)

Luffy entered the room, trying to calm down his nerves, and spotted Nami on the bed, reading a book.

"Oh, hello." Nami waved and looked back at the book.

"Hey..I'm sorry about today.." Luffy apologized as he sat down on the bed.

"It's okay, I forgive you...but, remember to apologize to Shanks too. You scared him pretty badly." Nami reminded, putting her book away.

"I know.." Luffy said quietly, and went under the covers with Nami.

Nami turned off the lamp light, and tried to get the courage to speak about the Shanks wanting to be a marine thing. "Luffy.." Nami whispered out of the blue.

"..Hn..what is it..?" Luffy yawned.

"You know..the whole Shanks wanting to be a marine thing.." Nami whispered tiredly.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Luffy fake snored and turned away from her.

"Luffy, please don't be difficult..come on, talk to me." Nami pleaded desperately.

Luffy continued snoring, not wanting to speak about his son right now.

"Fine..be that way.." Nami yawned and turned away from him.

* * *

(At the Emergency Exit room)

Shanks tiptoed around the room aimlessly, hoping to find a durable boat to sail away from here. After all, his father was in the wrong..right?! Shanks thought more about it, but quickly pushed it out of his thoughts. "Ah! Perfect!" Shanks whispered loudly to himself, seeing the perfect boat. _"Please don't be heavy..please don't be heavy.." Shanks thought to himself repeatedly._ He noticed the lightness of the boat and smiled happily about the weight of it. He scurried to the Emergency Exit door, and opened it quickly. As the door flung open, he saw the wondrous, roaring seas calling out to him. He smiled and threw the boat onto the water, and jumped right in the boat. "I guess..this is good-bye.." Shanks said quietly, almost regretting his decision. "I guess I'll just sleep.." He noted to himself, and laid his head on his folded hands. Sleeping as soundly as he could get.

* * *

(On an unknown island)

Shanks woke up instantly when he heard a strange noise. He got up to see that he wasn't in his ship anymore..he was on an island, and his ship was crashed up against the island. "Dang! What do I do now?!" Shanks groaned lazily. He got up slowly, feeling the horrid, humid heat against his skin. "I guess I have to walk, and see if there's any place to go.." He thought out loud. He continually walked farther and farther, seeing no end to this horrible situation. Soon, days passed, then even weeks.. "MAN! I'LL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE!" Shanks yelled, drawing out the little breath he had left into that yell. He fell unintentionally on the sandy ground, and his eyes closed from the awful exhaustion he put on himself. "I-I'll just sleep for a little while.." He bargained himself, instantly starting to snore away.

Meanwhile, in the distance.

"Hey, what's that?" One of the guys pointed, spotting "Shanks".

"I'm not sure..meat?" The other guy shrugged, walking towards it.

"Wow! Isn't that-!?" One of the guys exclaimed loudly, pointing at the kid frantically.

"I think it is!" The other guy smiled excitedly, and took out a picture of Shanks.

"Hey, kid! Wake up!" One of the guys ordered, pushing him a bit.

"I'm sure it's Shanks! But, why is he here? Where's Luffy and Nami at?" The other asked skeptically.

"I don't know.." One of the guys replied simply.

"Huh.." Shanks hummed, looking up at the two men, one dressed in a top hat, with a blue cloak. And one with a green cloak.

"Hello, Shanks." Sabo smiled kindly.

"It's nice to see you." Dragon waved.

"Who are you guys? How do you know my name?" Shanks asked lazily.

"Well, for now..we're family." Dragon answered, putting his hand out for the boy.

Shanks smiled brightly and grabbed the man's hand, noticing memorable features, that looked like his dad's..

"Family?" Sabo whispered into Dragon's ear.

"For now..right now, we need to find Luffy and Nami.." Dragon whispered back, still holding the little nine-year old's hand.

"Well, okay." Sabo whispered in agreement as he watched Shanks skip merrily.

"Wait..if you're my family..then who's the mommy?" Shanks asked curiously.

"Sabo." Dragon answered quickly.

"Dragon." Sabo answered at the same time.

"Ooh, didn't know you guys were gay..this is kind of awkward.." Shanks stated, walking away slowly.

"WE'RE NOT GAY! GET BACK HERE YOU RUNT!" They both yelled defensively in unison.

"Shihihihi!" Shanks laughed as he ran away from his new family..for now.

* * *

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it Greymon Leader.

Requests are still being taken, and reviews of all kinds are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Another request story for, "Greymon Leader". Please, enjoy. (I don't own One Piece.) (This is also a sequel to, "Too Shocking for Words!".)

* * *

"LUUUFFYY~!" Nami yelled, waving her telescope frantically.

"What is it?" Luffy asked, rushing to see his rather panicked wife.

"I-it's Shanks! And your father!" Nami yelled happily.

"SHANKS?!" Luffy shrieked in surprise.

"AHOYYYY~!" Dragon yelled out as he waved.

Luffy just wanted to jump in the water right now and hug his son, but sadly, he couldn't swim. So he waited till they got to his ship. Soon his eyes averted to the top-hatted guy near Dragon.

"That guy..could he be..no..there's no way.." Luffy sighed and smiled as they finally got inside the strawhat's ship.

"Dad!" Shanks cried as he went to hug his father.

"Ahh~! It's so nice to see ya Shanks!" Luffy smiled widely.

"Aww, come give me a hug, you little squirt!" Nami giggled as she opened her arms.

"Mommy!" Shanks yelled out as he rushed to hug her too.

"Hey..what's your name?" Luffy asked the top-hatted man.

"Oh! I don't know if I should tell you." Sabo stated truthfully.

Dragon nudged Sabo's arm, hinting that it was okay to tell Luffy.

"Well..my name is Sabo.." Sabo gulped, he never felt like crying this much before.

"Sabo..?!" Luffy gasped as he stared at Sabo with a..smile? "SABO~!" He shouted as he hugged him tightly. "How's life? Do you have any kids or a wife? How are you still alive now? Is it because you were gassy? Do you like apples or peaches better? Will I ever stop asking you questions?" He asked questions repeatedly.

"Uhh, good. No, and no. I escaped at last minute. And NO! Peaches. I don't know, but I'd be happy if you stopped so I could actually enjoy the hug." Sabo answered, sighing a tad at Luffy's childish ways.

"Hahaha, it's okay if you were gassy, Sabo." Luffy chuckled.

"Luffy! Shut up!" Sabo blushed a deep red.

"So, are you Luffy's friend or something?" Nami asked simply.

"Ah, yeah." Sabo answered with a nod

"I see." Nami smiled nicely.

"How about we celebrate with a pool party?!" Luffy suggested happily, drooling slightly as he thought of meat.

"Yeah~!" Nami cheered.

"WITH MEAT FOR THE WATER!" Luffy drooled.

"Uhh..eww.." Nami threw up a bit in her mouth.

"Don't spit on my dream.." Luffy sobbed.

"L-Luffy.." Nami sweat-dropped.

"Let's just have the pool party." Sanji shrugged.

"Yeah, after all, his friend is here." Zoro stated kindly.

"Fine! But no meat for water." Nami exclaimed bossily.

"Awww.." Luffy whined cutely.

"Mommy..can I have meat? I'm hungry.." Shanks asked with puppy dog eyes.

"OF COURSE~! Come with me~!" Nami smiled widely as she dragged him to the kitchen.

* * *

(After getting meat for Shanks, everyone was finally at the pool.)

_Splash. _

"Wow! That was an even bigger cannonball than mine Sabo!" Luffy chuckled.

"Well, I try." Sabo bragged.

Nami rolled her eyes at the two child-like guys. She was sure they'd have a water balloon fight any minute now, and surely enough..they did.

"Mommy, I'm tired..can you take me to my room?" Shanks asked while yawning loudly.

"Sure sweetie." Nami nodded and guided Shanks to his bed.

"Can you read me a story?" Shanks asked as he batted his eyelashes cutely.

"Ohh, how can I say no?" Nami giggled and took out a book. "The Coolest Pirate in the World." She read the title out loud.

Shanks grew curious to the story title and listened closely.

"I wish I could find a Devil Fruit..but I can't, because I'm too amazing for it. So, I traveled with this captain guy, and sadly I still can't show my amazing talent. But, I am in fact, the best pirate ever." Nami read out loud with a sweat-drop.

"Umm, who wrote this?" Shanks asked with multiple sweat-drops.

"Usopp.." Nami sighed as she found the author's name.

"Gee..I should of known." Shanks sighed.

"Hey..want to test his amazing pirate skills?" Nami winked mischievously.

"Sure." Shanks giggled.

Nami and Shanks walked side by side as they hoped to find Usopp very soon.

"There he is!" Shanks pointed.

"UUUUSSSSSOOOOOPPPPPPP!" Nami yelled out creepily as she used her wind tempo.

"GYAAAHHH!" Usopp yelled as he dodged it by hiding behind a mirror, reflecting it to come back at Nami and Shanks.

"Aaaah!" Nami shrieked, but ignored her safety as she stood in front of her son.

The wind tempo rushed at Nami, hurting her badly as she practically flew away with her son holding onto her sides.

* * *

(Cocoyasi Village)

"Huh? Where are we?" Shanks asked Nami as he nudged her arm.

"Mm..." Nami moaned and got up to see where they were. "Eh! Cocoyasi Village!?" She exclaimed in utter surprise.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shanks asked curiously.

"This is my home village! Come on Shanks! I'm going to show you my family~!" Nami smiled widely, getting too excited.

"O-okay." Shanks stuttered. He didn't want to rain on her parade, so he followed her.

"Oh! Shanks looks! It's Genzo~!" Nami stated with sparkles in her eyes.

_"She's so happy.." Shanks thought to himself as he looked at this Genzo character._

"Nami! It's good to see you..who's the kid?" Genzo asked, pointing at the kid curiously.

"Oh, he's mine." Nami smiled.

"EH?! H-HOW?" Genzo asked, raising his voice rather highly.

"By Luffy." Nami answered.

"EHHH?! WHEN I TOLD HIM TO TAKE CARE OF YOU, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Genzo yelled out.

"CALM DOWN!" Nami yelled as she hit Genzo in the face. "Luffy and I are married, and then we had a child. That's it." She explained tiredly.

"Ohh..that's better I guess.." Genzo pouted.

"Gee..I guess I'll go see Nojiko now." Nami waved good-bye and walked to her home.

_"Wow..I feel loved." Shanks thought to himself sarcastically.  
_

* * *

(Nami's and Nojiko's house)

Nami's eyes lit up as she saw the house, it was just too perfect. It was exactly how she left it; Which made her exceedingly happy. She hoped Nojiko was there, and that Shanks could finally meet his aunt. She opened the door without hesitation, and she smiled when she saw a blue head of hair.

"Nojiko!" Nami greeted, and rushed to get a hug from her sister.

"Ah! Nami~! You surprised me." Nojiko laughed as she hugged back. "Oh. And who's this cute boy?" She asked Nami as she looked at the boy that was now hiding behind Nami.

"Oh, that's my son." Nami answered.

"He's so cute~! And who's the unlucky guy who married you?" Nojiko teased, earning herself a playful punch to the arm by Nami.

"Well, that extremely LUCKY guy is, Monkey D. Luffy." Nami replied with an emphasis on lucky.

"LUFFY?! You mean that guy who saved the village?! That Luffy?!" Nojiko asked, getting extremely curious.

"Yep." Nami answered, smiling brightly.

"Hmm..he does look like Luffy." Nojiko stated skeptically.

"Indeed." Nami giggled.

"Well, what brings you here?" Nojiko asked as she practically fell on the couch.

"Ahh, we flew here by accident." Nami chuckled shakily.

"Flew?" Nojiko sweat-dropped.

"Yeah..I used my wind tempo, and it reflected back at me. And apparently, we landed here." Nami explained thoroughly.

"Oh Nami.." Nojiko sighed. "You're so oddly interesting." She chuckled.

* * *

Well, I'm done. I hope you enjoyed it Greymon Leader. Sorry it took SO long, I was really busy. :(

Anyway, reviews and requests are still welcomed.


End file.
